


The Ride

by ISailOnShips



Series: Sway With Me [1]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Bottom Raelle, F/F, Motorcycle Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISailOnShips/pseuds/ISailOnShips
Summary: Scylla can't take her hands off of biker Raelle.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Series: Sway With Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053161
Comments: 13
Kudos: 162





	The Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Oops?
> 
> Here, have a top Raelle become a bottom for a very horny Scylla!

"Scyl, let's go! I'm hungry!" Raelle opens the closet by the front door and pulls out her jacket. She slips it on and reaches back in just as Scylla turns the corner into the room. Raelle holds two helmets in her hands and she holds one out to her girlfriend.

Scylla smiles at the blonde and takes the helmet as she leans forward and presses her lips to Raelle's in a short peck. "We could always stay here and you can eat something else."

Raelle rolls her eyes at the brunette's insinuation. With a slick smile Raelle teases, "Was the past hour not enough for you?"

Scylla's blue eyes twinkle, but she simply bites her lip and eyes Raelle's figure before brushing by her and out of the door, snatching up her own jacket on the way out.

Raelle follows her out, locking the door and meeting her at her black cruiser. Raelle squeezes her head into the snugly fit helmet and flips the visor open to allow fresh air in. Before slipping on her gloves, she reaches her hand up to the side of the helmet and turns on the bluetooth device attached there.

Swinging her leg over the bike, Raelle plops down on her bike and pulls on her gloves. Scylla joins her on the bike, sitting on the higher cushioning just behind Raelle. Raelle turns the key in the ignition and then presses the largest button on her bluetooth set. With a beep, it links to Scylla's, and the microphone attached to the inside of the helmet turns on.

"Ready?"

Scylla's gloved hand taps Raelle's leg. "Whenever you are."

The restaurant is about 30 minutes away from their apartment complex. The ride is warm but comfortable as Raelle listens to the music playing through the headset velcroed on the inside. She's starving; the last hour having taken so much energy out of her that she needed to replenish it with a late lunch.

Scylla was especially heated today; since the morning, when she woke Raelle with cool hands creeping under her shirt and tweaking her nipple gently, stroking her until she finally rolled over and gave her lover what she so desired. She was like a cat in heat, hands creeping up Raelle's body all day long; lingering kisses on her shoulder and nape as Raelle cooked them eggs for breakfast; sultry eyes from across the room as Raelle dressed, and then undressed and joined her on the bed.

Now, as Raelle straightens them out of a turn on the deserted road, Scylla's hands slowly edge down from Raelle's waist to her hips, to her legs. Even through the extra layer that is her gloves, Raelle can feel the fire of the touch. Raelle looks down at the wandering hands, which drag down her legs, almost to her knees before switching directions running up once more. Scylla's hands slide up, teasingly close to the apex of her thighs.

Raelle's grip on the handlebars tightens and she doesn't realize she's been accelerating until she looks down and sees the needle pointing to 25 mph faster than the speed limit.

"Shit," she hisses, rolling the throttle back and slowing back to five over.

Her music cuts off, and Scylla's voice is velvet in her ears, "Focus, Rae."

"What are you doing, Scylla?"

"You are so sexy when you ride. All that control over so much power." Scylla's fingers squeeze Raelle's thighs as she fights to keep her mind on the speedometer and the road.

"You're gonna cause a crash." Raelle tells her through the headset.

Raelle hears a sigh from the woman behind her as her fingers loosen their grip and she brings her hands back up to Raelle's waist. "Fine," she sighs once more, dramatically. She can hear the pout in her voice, "Be boring."

When Raelle pulls into the parking lot 10 minutes later, they lock their helmets to the bike and make for the host just past the entrance. With a cheery greeting, they are lead to a table outside under the warm breeze and blue sky. Handing the menus to the two women, the host tells them their server will be right with them before leaving them alone.

Raelle stares at Scylla, taking in all of her beauty; the deep blue eyes scanning the menu for what grabs her attention the most; the dark locks that have grown past her shoulders now as she had decided to grow it out. The two braids she wears, one almost hidden behind her left ear while the other hangs on in full view on the other side. Her tongue is stuck between her lips and her perfectly shaped eyebrows scrunch inward just slightly as she thinks.

Raelle's chest swells at the sight of her girlfriend. Such a beauty she never thought in her wildest dreams that she would get to look at every day. She always imagined she'd get deployed prematurely after basic training and become war sausage. Instead, she had graduated War College, Fell in love with a Spree agent, become an officer, moved in with the Spree agent, and now she gets to spend her life with the amazing woman before her.

"You are so beautiful," she tells her, earning a smile from the Necro who doesn't even look up from her menu. Her hand, however, slides across the table and she takes Raelle's hand. "I love you."

This brings Scylla's dancing blues up to lock with Raelle's soft ones. "I love you."

"Hi, my name is Jadelle and I will be your server for today," the waitress joins them at the end of the table suddenly. "What can I start you two cuties off with to drink?"

"I'll just have a water, please." Scylla says politely.

"I'll take a coke, ma'am." Raelle smiles at the server.

When she leaves again, Raelle lifts a brow at Scylla, "You were _very_ bad on the ride here."

With the quirk of her own brow and a twitch of the corner of her mouth, Scylla leans forward. "I should be punished, don't you think?"

"What's with you today, Scyl?" Raelle asks with a smirk. "Not that I'm complaining."

"You're irresistible. I can't help it sometimes."

"On the bike, though?" Raelle tilts her head. "Do you want us to get in an accident?"

Scylla leans forward even more now, and Raelle realizes she's been doing the same when their faces are just inches apart. "Live a little."

"Okay, here ya go!" The server, Jadelle, returns with their drinks and a smile. "Coke," she sets Raelle's carbonated drink down on the table before setting the water down in front of Scylla. "Water. Are you ladies ready to order?"

As Scylla orders her meal, Raelle realizes now that she hasn't even opened her menu since being seated, as she had spent the entire time staring at her girlfriend. When Scylla and Jadelle look at her expectantly, Raelle clears her throat and pats her menu.

"I'll have the, um… the, uh," Raelle stutters over her words, having no idea what she wants from a menu she didn't read.

Scylla laughs lightly and looks up at the server, "She'll want the sweet honey barbeque chicken with the black beans and rice and steamed broccoli."

Jadelle nods, but turns to Raelle for confirmation. Raelle smiles at Scylla, who sucks at her bottom lip amusedly, and then nods at the server. "That actually sounds perfect. Yes, I'll take that."

She leaves with the menus and a time of around fifteen minutes until their food is out.

"Why do you know exactly what I'd wanna eat?" Raelle chuckles.

Scylla watches Raelle, who starts folding and unfolding a small white napkin on the table. She's making origami from the napkin; something she did quite often when waiting for food at a restaurant. With a spark in her tone, Scylla's response is loud enough that it causes Raelle to look around them at the nearby customers.

"If that's exactly what you want to eat, I haven't turned you on nearly as much as I wanted to on the way here."

"Scyl," Raelle wants to sound serious, but she can't hide the smile and breathy laugh that come from her. "There are people around."

Scylla clicks her tongue and Raelle feels Scylla's foot rub up her leg under the table. "Since when has that ever stopped us?"

Her foot rubs against fabric, just as her gloved hands had earlier on the ride, and Raelle is hyper aware of the way Scylla's finger rubs circles on Raelle's wrist and the way it sends an electric shock through her whole body.

"You're horrible," Raelle tells hers, holding back from biting her lip as she watches the thumb run its motions.

"You love it." Scylla purrs mischievously.

"We can go to the bathroom for a quickie," Raelle suggests, pressing her arms to the table and pushing herself up slightly before Scylla kicks her leg gently.

"We have never screwed in a public bathroom," Scylla says with a smirk. "And I'm not changing that today. I'll be a good girl. For now."

The food comes and they eat with chat of Raelle's two unit members and Glory and when they would be over for another game night, among other light conversation. Raelle pays the bill and they head back home soon after.

* * *

The ride is tame for most of the way, but it escalates quickly once Scylla's hands find their way back to Raelle's inner thighs. With slow and delicate movements, she's teases circles with her fingers dangerously close to Raelle's center. She drags her hands up and away from the heat, and instead brings her attention to Raelle's jacketed stomach.

She knows that through the thick fabric, she won't feel her tightened abs and Raelle won't feel her caress the way she would like, but with pressure in her touch, she makes sure the blonde can feel her urge and desire to touch what's underneath.

"I want you so bad, Rae." Scylla says over the bluetooth headsets. "I want to feel you on my fingers. I want my lips on your neck and my name on your tongue." Her hands continue to climb until they reach Raelle's breasts. She squeezes hard, knowing how much Raelle gets turned on from her breasts being given attention. Raelle's shoulders are taut now, her breath sucked in as she tries to focus on the road and not the sensations rolling throughout her body at every touch she receives. 

"I'm so horny, Raelle."

Raelle can't do it. They're only about ten minutes from home, but she doesn't think she can concentrate on the ride anymore and the uncomfortably wet feeling between her legs continues to grow as she aches to be relieved.

She pulls off to the shoulder of the road and kicks the bike into neutral aggressively. Frustrated, she fumbles with the strap of the helmet, as though in her years of riding and putting on and taking off the helmet, she's never done such a thing in her life. Scylla's now ungloved hands pull Raelle's away and she easily unclips the straps for her. Raelle pulls her gloves off quickly and slips her helmet off just as fast. She's about to spin herself and take the seductress that is her girlfriend in her hands, when Scylla grabs her waist and holds her steady.

Scylla's body is now pressed fully into her and her hands snake down to Raelle's belt. With the same ease and swift movements she used for the helmet strap, she undoes the belt buckle, along with the button and zipper of her jeans.

"Enjoy it, baby." Scylla's hot breath in Raelle's ear gives her an intense shiver when combined with the soft fingers that sneak past her boy shorts and between legs.

"God," Raelle breathes when the fingers reach their destination. She bites her lip hard when Scylla chuckles softly in her ear as she plays in the pool she's created in Raelle's pants.

"Definitely couldn't wait until we got home, could you?" Scylla's middle finger rubs circles against Raelle's swollen clit.

" _God_ ," Raelle repeats. The word is emphasized by the rev of the engine after Raelle grabs the first thing her hand touches and rolls on the throttle.

"Maybe we _should_ have fucked in the bathroom."

"Shut up," Raelle almost growls.

Teeth nip at Raelle's lobe, sending a tremble through her body. Seconds tick by as Scylla continues her work on the blonde's clit, but it feels like eternity for Raelle, who was feeling the slow burn in her core that began on the ride to the restaurant. She's already holding back her string of profanities, not wanting to give Scylla the satisfaction of a moan so early into it.

Scylla wants it, though, as she runs sloppy and wet kisses down her neck. Raelle's jacket stops her from going far, but she knows Raelle's peek sensitivity points. Her left hand reaches to the front of Raelle's neck and she pops the single button of her neck strap from the jacket open, revealing the skin she wanted. With a small lean forward, Scylla bites down where she knows Raelle can't hold back.

"Fuck, Scyl!" Raelle gasps, her hand tearing from the throttle and gripping tightly onto Scylla's leg. She can feel Scylla's smile against her neck as she licks the spot she just bit.

Raelle groans when Scylla pulls her hand out of her pants. "What're ya doin'?" 

"Relax." Scylla hushes in her ear again and Raelle lolls her head toward the heat of her breath.

Scylla's finger just barely reaches the kill switch on the bike's handlebar, shutting it off. Raelle pressing her foot on the gear shift lever would not surprise Scylla, and so she had to make sure it were not possible.

"Good call."

Scylla brings her wet fingers to Raelle's jaw and forces her to turn to her. Raelle's lips are parted as she breathes short, rapid breaths in her amorous state. Her eyes are on Scylla's lips, which waste no time in capturing hers once more in a passionate kiss. Raelle laces her fingers through Scylla's hair now, grabbing the back of her head and holding her in place to prolong the kiss.

Scylla lets out a soft moan when Raelle bites her bottom lip, but it's nothing compared to the throaty moan that escapes Raelle when Scylla's right hand slips back into her pants, through her wet folds and sinks easily inside of her.

"Fuck," Raelle fists her hand in Scylla's hair when Scylla finally pulls her face centimeters away from Raelle's hungry lips. She takes in Raelle's shut tight eyes and her open mouth, and the way her breathing loses any semblance of a steady rhythm as she slowly pulls her middle finger out just a bit.

Raelle tries to follow the missing feeling, but she knows what's coming. Scylla loved to watch Raelle so needy for her; the way she would fight Scylla on everything when she bottomed, but the way she'd lose every time.

Raelle was always frustrated when the tables were turned and _she_ was the one begging.

But she loved it.

Before Scylla orders her to remove her hand from her head, she does so, sliding it down to her waist instead. It's a game Scylla loved to play. Raelle was allowed to touch her, but only where she couldn't force things to go _her_ way. 

"You're so wet for me already, Rae," Scylla's words are like a cold drink of water on a hot summer's day to Raelle. She drinks up the husk of her girlfriend's voice and opens her eyes to catch the dark dilated eyes that watched her every reaction. Her finger begins to tease Raelle's opening again. "You want it that bad?"

Raelle bites her own lip. She loved to talk dirty to Scylla when the brunette was squirming under her touch, but whenever Scylla finally pushed Raelle back, Raelle always tried to stand her ground.

With no answer from Raelle, Scylla begins to pull her hand away. Raelle's hand is on her forearm instantaneously, holding her in place.

"Don't you dare."

Scylla smirks and their lips brush ever so slightly, sending Raelle forward in an attempt to kiss her once more. Scylla is quick to pull back in time.

"Tell me," she demands, the tip of her finger back to testing the waters of the needy entrance.

Raelle groans huskily, "I want it, Scyl. I want it now."

"Good girl." It's those words that Scylla knows Raelle _hates_ , but she says them anyway, and Raelle doesn't care one bit, because the single digit is pushed inside once more and she's moaning into Scylla's mouth in a fiery kiss that burns her throat down to her stomach and into her core.

She follows the rhythm of Scylla's thrusting arm, and though she can only push her finger in halfway, Raelle is _reeling_. She was never this vulnerable for anyone _but_ Scylla. And she'd never thought in a million years that she'd be sitting on her bike, getting fucked on the shoulder of a currently, but not permanently, deserted road.

She leans back against Scylla, hoping to angle herself better for the girl behind her.

"What do you want?" Scylla asks, knowing well enough what it is she wanted.

Raelle is in no position to fight back. "More," she tells her through ragged breaths. "Deeper. Anything."

Scylla obliges, adding another finger and pushing deeper now.

"Shit," Raelle moans. "God, yes, that's… perfect. Don't stop that."

Scylla pumps her fingers hard and deep and Raelle throws her head back on her girlfriend's shoulder. It's not long before Scylla's arm is burning and her hand starts to cramp, but Raelle is starting to tighten around her curled fingers and she knows the girl is close.

A final choppy moan hurtles out of Raelle just as a car whizzes past them. Long fingers reach back and find their home at the nape of Scylla's neck. It's a feeling that Scylla will never get used to. The Link she had made between them at Fort Salem, what felt like ages ago, brushing up against Scylla's witch's mark just as Raelle comes is like being blasted with an electric shock strong enough to revive the dead. Scylla hides a guttural cry in a rough bite on Raelle's neck evoking another noise from her throat.

She could almost come just from this feeling alone.

Raelle slumps into Scylla's body, and with a few final slow moving pumps to ease Raelle back to reality, she removes her hand. With heavy eyes, Raelle watches Scylla bring her coated fingers to her mouth and suck them clean. She lets out a quiet moan, eyes on her Fixer as she pulls them back out with a pop.

"Come here." Raelle says quietly.

Scylla leans forward and captures her in a soft kiss so Raelle can taste herself on full lips and gentle tongue. The sun above has the two of them dripping in sweat under layers of protective clothing and Scylla is glad they are almost home to cool down and clean up.

"I love you." Raelle says when they pull apart again.

"I love you," Scylla pecks her lips once more. "Now let's go home. You can do me in the shower."

With those words, Raelle musters up the energy to sit upright again and reach down for her gloves and helmet set on the ground beside the bike. Ignoring the mess between her legs, readies herself for the quick ride home and the slow and tantalizing tease Scylla would suffer through for what had just gone down on the side of the road.

This would be fun.


End file.
